The Discovery
by Wamakai
Summary: A little more 5986 spice for the fans; Haru and Gokudera dance around each other before coming to the ultimate discovery...  Pretty cheesy, I know, but the story is good - extra fluffy and probably a bit spicy. R&R? Many thanks!


**My muse has decided that 5986 is the pairing of the month so while I still have a creative streak in my body, I will put it to good use. For my 1886 fans, rest assured that work on Bedmates and Break Even is still going on. A few edits here and there, but I'll have them up and running as soon as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters depicted here (note the 'fan' in fan fiction). I own only the plot and nothing else.**

Haru looked up at the can she needed from the top shelf. Of course, she could just ask Gokudera to come and help her since he was that much taller than her and could very easily get it for her. The only problem was that she wasn't feeling up to talking to him. He would probably make fun of her or get her angry again. What was wrong with him? She was being nothing but nice to him in the hopes that he could maybe at least stop calling her stupid.

No such luck.

Just that morning, they had been arguing about his habit of drinking straight from the carton and he went on to point out her "annoying" way of gasping or exclaiming. Of course it had ended as it usually would – with her raining curses on his head and him walking away angry with her and everyone else in the universe. Really, who had decided that it would be a good idea for both her and Gokudera to stay behind while the others went out?

Apparently the universe had a sense of humour. It wasn't that she couldn't protect herself. On the contrary. To their normal exercise regimens, she and Kyoko had added a defence class or two so she was quite skilled in martial arts. She wouldn't be as good as the guardians, she knew (they did have a few years head start on her after all), but she would be able to protect herself to some degree if the need arose.

Back to the matter at hand. The can was really high up and she would need those canned cherries to make her pie. The others would be home soon and she wanted to give them something sweet as a reward for their hard work.

She nodded to herself and put her hand on the shelf. She would climb it. It couldn't be that hard, on top of which, it wasn't that far off the ground. She put her foot on the first shelf to see if it would hold then lifted herself up all the way to the top. She smiled triumphantly reaching for the can. She hadn't even needed to ask for help. She could do this all on her own.

"Oi, stupid woman, what are you doing?" came a gruff voice from the doorway. It had surprised Haru more than she cared to admit, but it had been enough to unbalance her. One moment she was holding on to the shelf and the next, she had lost her footing and was falling. Two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. She blinked then looked up to meet and angry emerald green gaze. She blinked again, her senses slowly returning.

She smiled and looked down at the can in her hands. It was a wonder she had caught it at all. Maybe she had grabbed it trying to steady herself.

"You could have gotten hurt you know, what were you doing up there?" he asked seeming angry and... was that concern she heard in his voice? She smirked and held her hands behind her.

"Do I hear concern for my safety Gokudera?" she asked.

"Of course I have to be concerned. The Tenth would be worried if anything happened to you," he said looking away. For some reason, she looked much cuter with her hair all over the place. Yes, he had thought her cute before. He would have to be blind to have missed it, but now, she just looked extremely kissable. She seemed to be able to read emotions quite well so he didn't want to let her know. The stupid woman would probably lord it over him that she had such a hold over him and he would die before he let that happen.

"Be more careful," he said turning away and so completely missed the slightly disappointed look on her face. Somehow that wasn't the reason she was expecting.

"Thank you," she said before he left. He stopped in the doorway briefly then kept on walking. Haru held the can to her chest and sighed. She wasn't sure what had just happened. For a moment, she'd had the upper hand then she had lost it somehow. It didn't matter. She had a dessert to make. She would worry about it later.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haru had just finished putting the cherry pie in the oven when Gokudera came in. He didn't even give her a passing glance. He went straight to the fridge and opened it. She watched him as she shut the oven then turned away and began clearing up. They both moved quietly around each other, him regarding her every now and again as he sipped his cola and her stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Then she went to the sink to put away the dishes and he went to the dustbin near the sink to dump his bottle. She looked right at him and he met her gaze. There was nothing different about Gokudera Hayato. He was still hot tempered and brash. His hair was still that silver colour she secretly adored and his eyes were still a deep mesmerising green. He was still much taller than her and still called her a stupid woman every chance he got. Why today of all days she would feel slightly different about him was well beyond her.

Sure she had had a crush on him way back when after she had concluded that Tsuna wasn't the one for her, but that had died out and she had settled into the lame excuse for a relationship that they had now. The constant arguments had become a norm. The usual bickering and teasing went on but no actual conversation.

Then he had looked at her strangely a week ago when she had jokingly told Yamamoto that he should be her boyfriend. Of course Yamamoto already had a girlfriend and he understood that it was just a joke, but that look... Haru could almost swear that Gokudera had been jealous! Heck, anyone would! He had glared daggers and the hapless Rain Guardian all day which hadn't seemed particularly out of the ordinary since Gokudera was forever glaring at Yamamoto for something or other. It was a wonder Yamamoto hadn't burst into flame yet.

Haru wondered what he was thinking right then. His eyes didn't leave hers, neither as he bent to throw the bottle nor when he straightened up. She had turned to face him not realising that she had abandoned the dishes. Then he looked down at her lips and she had parted them ever so slightly feeling the sudden need for a breath of air.

She hadn't realised either, that she was leaning against the counter. He leaned forward, his hands resting on the counter on either side of her. She could practically feel the heat emanating from him and the heat flooding into her face. While she still had a coherent thought in her head, she would voice it.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" she said. Her voice was meant to be firm and commanding, but it came out almost in a squeak. He hadn't replied. He had looked her right in the eye and leaned forward again. Her blush deepened as he leaned in and placed a small soft kiss on her lips. She did actually squeak then and her eyes fluttered shut. He kissed her again and she found herself returning it. He made a sound at the back of his throat and pushed her against the counter as he deepened the kiss.

The strong arms that had saved her from falling wrapped around her small frame holding her to his hard muscled one. She sighed as his hands ran through her bountiful dark hair and hers ran over his back. Then her feet were leaving the ground as gentle hands held her by the waist. Then she was sitting on a hard surface, his lips ever insistent on her own. She was by no means passive either. Her restless hands acquainted themselves with every muscle and every shudder she felt beneath her fingertips sent a shiver through her right down to her toes.

She felt breathless and woozy but she wouldn't stop for all the world. Not for all the gold in the world would she stop. Not yet. This was something new and exciting. Her heart thundered in her chest and reverberated in her ears. Then she felt a gentle breeze around her stomach replaced immediately by warm calloused hands. She gasped against his lips and her eyes flew open. She met his heated gaze and swallowed with some difficulty.

"H... Hayato..." she whispered catching her breath. His thumbs rubbed against her smooth skin and he sighed knowing he couldn't go much further than this without scaring her. How long had he felt this way about her? He wasn't sure. Countless times before he had thought about kissing her.

When she would get flushed and angry, he would imagine holding her against him, her lips giving him passion beyond his wildest dreams. He found himself scowling at whichever guardian she smiled at. Occasionally, he would frown at the Tenth too and he would have to find a way of apologising without letting on what exactly he had been doing.

Every day, she was on his mind. How and when she had done it, he didn't know. He was irritated that he should be thinking about her and angry with himself for not being able to do anything about it. Then he had held her today saving her from a fall and almost slipped. Then he had quietly gone past her to dump his empty soda bottle in the trash and caught her gaze. It was then that he had known he couldn't be saved from what was about to happen.

He had known it would be amazing to share a kiss with her, but she had surprised him. She had met his passion head on and matched him, kiss for kiss and touch for touch. Her small hands had wandered all over his chest, shoulders and back as far as they could. Then she had squeaked and he had gone over the edge. He would never forget this feeling, this moment. He had been alone for so long and was sure that he could be comfortable without anyone in his life, but now... Now he wasn't so sure.

Her hands were still in his hair and on his shoulder. His hands slipped down to her hips as he looked down briefly. She gave him a small squeeze fearing that he would leave her again. She wasn't ready to let go of him yet. Not after that excitement. He looked back at her then smirked as he dropped a kiss on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she held him close.

"Please don't..." she started and held him a little tighter, "please don't let go." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. He teased the sensitive skin on her neck and she sighed her appreciation. Then he had caught her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

She covered one hand with her own and smiled tentatively at him. Of course it was too late to hide her feelings for him and he obviously couldn't go right back to treating her like he always did. Not after that surely. However, she wasn't sure he wouldn't. He had stayed where he was when she asked, but he might just turn nasty again...

"The others are coming back soon," she said to gauge his reaction.

"And that's a problem because...?" he said leaning in and playfully teased her lips with his as his hands went back under her shirt.

"They'll know that we... well, you know..." she said trying to get him to kiss her properly despite her protests.

"Stupid woman," he whispered giving her waist a gentle squeeze, "how else are they going to know that you're mine?"

She blushed at his question. Of course there were better ways of letting people know these things, but since he insisted, she thought she might just take a walk on the wild side. She wanted to keep kissing him so she didn't really mind any more. Let them come. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips again.

"You have a point," she replied with a cheeky smile before kissing him again.


End file.
